Desculpas à Gina Weasley
by Julieta Malfoy
Summary: Uma Song DG.Continuação de Você pra Sempre .Draco e Gina não estão conseguindo mais evitar seus sentimentos até que um dia...


N/a:Essa song é a continuação de você pra sempre .Queria agradecer à Isa Malfoy pelo comentário .  
  
Desculpas à Gina Weasley  
  
Já fazia um tempo que Draco e Gina começaram a namorar escondido, lógico que no começo nem um dos dois queria aceitar o que sentiam um pelo outro ,mais com o tempo os dois já não conseguiam mais controlar seus olhares até que um dia durante o almoço :  
  
"Flashback"  
  
Draco havia ido para os jardins, precisava pensar, pensar sobre o que estava acontecendo com ele, ele não queria aceitar mais não podia negar que não conseguia mais tirar os olhos dela às vezes se pegava pensando nela e sempre se irritava com isso.  
  
Draco sempre pensava - "Um Malfoy e uma Weasley isso é um absurdo nunca vai dar certo ainda mais porque todo mundo sabe que ela só tem olhos pro 'Santo Potter' " e foi pensando nisso que se distraiu e acabou esbarrando em alguém na beira do lago, já ia começar a xingar quando viu em quem tinha esbarrado, no motivo dos seus problemas, exatamente o porque ele estava ali e não almoçando como todos.  
  
Ela já ia se desculpando quando seus olhares se cruzaram, eles ficaram um tempo sem ação, simplesmente se olhando sem saber o que fazer.  
  
-Malfoy..., o que você ta fazendo aqui ? - Gina estava nervosa, de todas as pessoas que podia encontrar porque tinha que ser logo com ele.  
  
Ele estava extasiado ela era tão bonita seus cabelos vermelhos esvoaçavam com a brisa, sua pele branca, seu perfume delicado, ele simplesmente não tinha palavras, quando viu já estavam se beijando, um beijo inesperado pelos dois, mais muito apaixonado e assim começaram a se encontrar as escondidas até que aconteceu :  
  
Draco vinha pelo corredor com seus amigos sonserinos quando vê Harry e Gina conversando quando este lhe dá um presente, Draco ficou com tanta raiva que quando viu já estava lá.  
  
-Weasley, ganhando presente do seu precioso Potter o que você deu pra ele em troca?Dormiu com ele por acaso? - disse Draco com um olhar malicioso, mais ao contrario do que ele pensava, ela não gritou, nem xingou simplesmente olhou pra ele incrédula, só quando ele viu aqueles olhos que tanto gostava se encherem de lágrimas foi que percebeu o que havia feito, mais já era tarde gina já havia ido embora correndo.  
  
-Você é um idiota Malfoy - disse Harry enquanto lhe desferia um soco na cara.  
  
Por incrível que pareça Draco não fez nada só viu Harry correr atrás de Gina enquanto dizia para si mesmo - eu sou mesmo um idiota.  
  
Depois disso ela não quis mais falar com ele e nem ele tinha coragem pra tanto, as semanas passaram e quando Draco viu já havia um mês que ele não à via, só depois daquilo ele percebeu o quanto a amava e que valeria enfrentar tudo por esse amor por isso agora ele estava em seu dormitório lhe escrevendo uma carta :  
  
Meu amor, Eu sei que desculpas não serão o bastante para lhe fazer esquecer o que eu lhe fiz, eu sei que agi mal, mais quero que saiba que eu lhe amo muito e só agora percebi o quanto esse amor é forte, eu sei que parece ridículo um Malfoy dizendo que ama uma Weasley e sei que teremos muitos problemas pelo caminho, nossas famílias não vão querer aceitar, mais sei que juntos conseguiremos, então vou lhe fazer uma proposta: Virgínia Weasley se você ainda me ama, eu lhe peço enfrenta isso tudo comigo, tudo pelo nosso amor ?  
  
Abaixo tem uma música que fiz para lhe explicar como me sinto :  
  
"O que eu também não entendo"  
  
Essa não é mais uma carta de amor São pensamentos soltos traduzidos em palavras Pra que você possa entender O que eu também não entendo Amar não é ter que ter sempre certeza É aceitar que ninguém é perfeito pra ninguém É poder ser você mesmo e não precisar fingir É tentar esquecer e não conseguir fugir Já pensei em te largar, já olhei tantas vezes pro lado Mas quando penso em alguém é por você que eu fecho os olhos Sei que nunca fui perfeito, mas com você, eu posso ser Até eu mesmo, que você vai entender Posso brincar de descobrir desenhos em nuvens Posso contar meus pesadelos e até minhas coisas fúteis Posso tirar a tua roupa, posso fazer o que eu quiser Posso perder o juízo, mas com você eu tô tranqüilo Agora o que vamos fazer eu também não sei Afinal, será que amar é mesmo tudo Se isso não é amor, o que mais pode ser Estou aprendendo também  
  
Do seu,  
Draco Malfoy  
  
N/a :Primeiramente obrigada por terem lido a fic e pra quem não sabe a música da carta é "O que eu também não entendo - Jota Quest" .Por favor comentem até pra falar mal mais comentem. 


End file.
